The Story of My Life
by potterheadsorrynotsorry
Summary: The day before Mercy Lily Black turns 11, she receives her Hogwarts letter. On the same day, she finds out all of the mysteries of her past. Her life is flipped upside down when she finds out who she truly is. Hogwarts is the next big adventure for her. But will it be the experience she expected it to be? Or will she just find herself in trouble? Friendship, romance, and danger.


**Hi! So this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! I hope you all like it. I will be updating regularly, so if you like my story add it to your favourites so that you can keep up with it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to Queen JK**

* * *

July 30th, 1991

Mercy Lily Black opened the mail box and grinned, her green eyes lighting up. There it was. Her Hogwarts letter. Every day for the past week she had been waking up early to check the mail before her father. It was her birthday tomorrow, she had been expecting this and she wanted to be the one to open her Hogwarts letter, if her dad got to it first he would open it. He was always opening her letters before she could; it took away the whole excitement of receiving letters. Mercy grabbed her letter out of the mail box and ran back to her house, calling her dad as she went. Her father was waiting for her in the doorway, his facial features twisted into a sad smile, and his body language conveying disappointment.

"Mercy we talked about this, you can't go to Hogwarts. It's not safe." He sighed as he took the rest of the mail out of her hands, leaving her with her Hogwarts stamped envelope. Ever since Mercy could remember, her father and she had been in hiding. Her father was Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter, who had been murdered by a famous dark wizard named Voldemort ten years ago. The wizarding authorities believed that Sirius had something to do with the attack, marking him as wanted, and sending him and his daughter on the run, but Mercy knew none of this.

Mercy sighed and crossed her arms, her hair changing to a dark shade or purple, which happened when she got mad. Her favourite thing about being a metamorphmagus was that she could change her hair colour without ruining her hair with hair dye, but sometimes it sucked, she could never hide her moods from people, she was a lot like a mood ring. Whenever she was excited or happy her hair turned pink, and when she was sad worried or mad, it turned purple. When she was embarrassed or nervous, instead of her cheeks turning red her hair did. Everything else usually was blue. Her hair was naturally orange, but she liked it better blue.

"Dad this is the best opportunity of my life, and you're going to throw it away because you're scared! Of god knows what! All my life we have been running and you've never told me why. You have so many secrets from me and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you using the excuse that you just want to protect me. If you don't let me go I will never forgive you." Sirius sighed and reached out to pull her into a hug, but she pulled away. Her hair was a deep shade of purple now, almost black.

"I just wanted to protect you, but I guess you're old enough now to know the truth." He said quietly, leaning against the door and looking down to avoid meeting her eyes. He told her everything about that fateful night, about how Voldemort had killed his best friends. How it wasn't him that betrayed them, but Peter Pettigrew. He told her of him being accused of betrayal, and being on Voldemort's side. He told her everything she didn't know, and when he was done, she was speechless. Mercy had no words for her father's confession. Now she knew. She was the daughter of one of the most wanted wizards. A wizard who would be sent to Azkaban the moment he was found. She understood now why they had to live muggle lives, and why he was against her going to Hogwarts.

Sirius sighed and looked sadly down at his daughter.

"Mercy, that's not all…I should never have kept this from you for so long, but I promise it was to protect you from Voldemort." She looked up at him worried, to find tears in his eyes. "Mercy, honey, you're adopted…your parents are Lily and James Potter, and you have a brother, he was with your father and my friend Remus on the night it happened, and they sent him to live with your mothers muggle family. I would have taken him too but we had to leave before they found us.

When Voldemort killed your parents, he tried to kill you too, but you survived the curse, that's how you got that scar on your forehead, I took you before anyone else could get there. Everyone thought you died during the attack. Your parents, they always told me that if anything ever happened to them, they wanted me to raise you and your brother as my own; they wanted me to be a parent to you. In a way though, I have betrayed them by not telling you who your parents really are, they wouldn't have wanted me to pretend to be your dad, but I was selfish. You started calling me dad, and I never had children of my own, the thought of telling you that I wasn't your dad broke my heart. If anyone ever found out who you were, they would have sent you to your mother's family. They wouldn't know how to keep Voldemort from finding you. "

Mercy stared at him in shock. She had no words. She was still processing. Adopted? Seriously? She brushed her scar lightly with her fingers, staring at her dad. Tears of anger welled up in her eyes and she ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. How could he have kept this from her for all these years? She eventually cried herself to sleep, only to be woken later by knocking on the door. She was surprised to see that it had turned dark outside. She had slept all day.

Sirius opened the door and leant against the door frame. He looked at her sadly, before taking a seat on the foot of her bed.

"You can go to Hogwarts." He muttered, "Just…be careful and don't get into any trouble okay? Listen, Mercy, I should have told you years ago, I just didn't know how. I love you and I always just wanted to protect you. I…I understand, if you don't want to think of me as your dad anymore Mercy, and I understand if you're mad at me for lying to you."

Mercy sat up and threw her arms around her dad's waist. She and Sirius had never been very openly affectionate, but she couldn't help it.

"You're still my dad." She said softly and Sirius wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Later that night they discussed the rules of going to Hogwarts, she couldn't tell anyone that she had been with him all these years, and she had to be on her best behaviour. She had finally opened her Hogwarts letter, which had been addressed to Mercy Potter. She hadn't realised they would know who she was. This year would definitely be interesting.

* * *

The next day Mercy got onto the train heading to London, where she would be able to get to Diagon Alley. She had never been to the wizarding world before, and excitement had her fidgeting in her seat the whole train ride. Finally she was there and she bounded out of her seat, jumping off the train as soon as the doors opened. Once she was inside the Leaky Cauldron she stopped and bit her lip. Her father had told her how to get to Diagon Alley, but in her haste, she had forgotten what to do once she got to the Leaky Cauldron. She bit her lip, standing in the doorway looking around nervously.

"First time I take it?" Asked a young woman with pink hair. She introduced herself as Nymphadora Tonks and shook Mercy's hand before leading her to a brick wall. She tapped a few bricks, and the wall opened up, revealing a street lined with shops. She was in awe. This place was amazing; she had never seen anything like it. There were shops with Cauldrons and owls and wands; there was even a shop with broom sticks in the window. For once, no one stared at her for having blue hair. In the muggle world everyone had stared, they all thought she was weird, but here she seemed to fit in. Nymphadpora had told her that she was a metamorphmagus as well, and had told her where she could find her if she ever needed someone for advice or just needed a friend. It was strange, people were nice here, it's like if you were a wizard you were family. Well that's what she had thought, until she met a blonde boy with a pointy nose and a scowl that seemed as if it had been etched into his face from the point of birth.

She was in Madam Malkins getting fitted for her robes; the boy was beside her doing the same. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and offered his hand for her to shake, she ignored the gesture. She got a strange vibe from the blonde boy. She wasn't desperate enough to choose this boy as a new friend, whether she had friends or not. He wasn't the kind of person she wanted to be friends with. She was relieved when she was finally finished getting fitted, she couldn't wait to get away from Draco. Her next stop was Ollivanders. This was the part she was most excited about, finally getting her wand. She went inside to find the counter empty; she cautiously approached and rang the small bell sitting on the desk. A rather old man appeared from under the counter, flashing her a smile.

"Welcome to Ollivanders my dear; I take it you're after a wand." Mercy nodded and took a slight step back. "Let's try you out with some then, we'll see what the best fit is for you." He turned to the stack of boxes behind him and pulled one out, muttering to himself "Nine inches, Holy, Dragon heartstring core." He handed the wand to her and she gave it a small swish. A box fell off the shelf behind him and he snatched the wand off of her.  
"Perhaps not. Not to worry dear, plenty more options." He grabbed another off the shelf and handed it to her. "Eleven inches, Holy, with a phoenix feather core."

Thankfully, when she gave this one a swish silver sparks flew softly into the air, Ollivander grimaced but nodded.

"That's the one." He took the wand off of Mercy and put it back into the box, handing it to her. Mercy paid him and thanked him, then headed out of the store. As the blue haired girl left, Ollivander watched her with a curious frown. How strange that the phoenix that provided the feather for her wand, had only provided one other. He remembered every wand he had ever sold. Especially the thirteen and a half inch wand made from Yew with a Phoenix feather core, and was the twin of the wand he had just sold to the young girl. Anyone who had ever tried that wand had almost blown his shop to bits. He had assumed that the wizard it would choose would be linked to Voldemort in some way, but she was just an ordinary girl, so he thought. No one knew that the blue haired girl was Lily and James daughter; she was supposed to be dead. Her hair covered the scar on her forehead, so there was no reason for anyone to suspect anything.

As Mercy took a step into the street, she collided with a body and was knocked to the ground.

'Blimey! I didn't even see you there, I'm so sorry, can I help you up?" A boy with red hair and freckles said, offering his hand to her. She took his hand and let him pull her up, wincing and rubbing her backside.

"Ouch." She muttered, her hair turning a deep shade of red. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up and was met by a smiling face and deep brown eyes that kind of took her breath away.

"Not to worry, no harm done, as long as you're okay?" He said raising his eyebrows at her in question. Mercy nodded and took a steadying breath, casting her glance back down to her feet. The red headed boy-who was still holding her hand- introduced himself as Fred Weasley. She looked back up at him and smiled slightly.

"Mercy." She bit her lip and looked down at their hands. "Um, do you think I could maybe have my hand back?" She asked smiling a little at him. Fred blushed and let go of her hand, bending down to pick up the bags that she had dropped when she fell. He handed them to her and put his hands in his pockets. As her hair slowly turned back to blue, she noticed his surprised expression.

"Metamorphmagus? Nice. So…are you going to Hogwarts this year?" He asked, sounding maybe just a little too hopeful.

"Yeah, it's my first year. Maybe I'll see you there?" She asked, sounding just as hopeful as Fred had. He nodded eagerly and leant forward.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime." He nudged her shoulder and took a step back. "I'd better get back to my brother, my twin George forgets how much better looking I am than him if Im gone too long. I'll see you around Mercy."

She spent the rest of her trip in a happy daze, going through the motions of shopping; getting what was on her list but hardly actually realising what any of it was. She couldn't stop thinking about Fred, who was she kidding, he was totally cute. She didn't know what it was like to have a crush on a guy, but this seemed a lot like it.

By the time she got home it was late, and her dad had already gone to bed, so she made dinner and headed to bed herself, leaving her new school things in her closet to go through with her dad the next day.

* * *

The next month went by slowly. Time had never gone so slow for her. She spent every day with her dad, just lazing around the house, most of the time with him telling her stories about her parents. Mercy was eagerly counting down the days, hours and minutes. She had a good feeling about Hogwarts; she felt like she would finally fit in somewhere, Muggle School had been horrible; she was ready for a new life.

By the time the first of September finally came, Mercy was driving her father crazy. She spoke about Hogwarts non-stop. She had already read every single text book, and some extras that she had gotten. She reminded her dad of a Young Lily Potter, she had always been eager to learn as much as she could fit into her brain.

Sirius had to take the form of a dog to take Mercy to the train station, and he couldn't risk going through to platform nine and three quarters. It was too dangerous. However Mercy was glad he could come as far as he did. While she was happy to be finally going to Hogwarts, she was also nervous, and her dad's presence helped keep her calm. When it was time for Mercy to go through the barrier, she hugged Sirius goodbye and kissed his cheek, ignoring the muggles staring at the strange exchange between a blue haired girl and what they thought was a dog. She wiped away a lone tear as she stood up.

"I love you, I'm going to miss you." She said, and he gave a low bark which she knew meant the same thing. She turned and ran through the barrier, pushing her trolley in front of her. Mercy looked around wide eyed. She had never seen so many wizards and witches in one place. There were people with owls and toads and cats. There was even one boy with a rat. Some people were carrying broom sticks with them. Mercy pushed her trolley through the crowd until she was closer to the train, where she stopped to take off her trunk. She left the trolley and lugged her heavy trunk towards the train, eager to get away from all of the happy families saying heartfelt goodbyes. She frowned trying to pull her luggage onto the train; it was too heavy for just her. Thankfully, a boy spotted her struggling and offered to help. The boy had black, unruly hair, and green eyes that were framed with round glasses. He lead the way to the carriage that his things were in, where there was also a red headed boy, the one she had seen carrying the rat.

"I'm Harry," The black haired boy introduced himself, and then pointed at the red headed boy, "And this is Ron." Mercy smiled and introduced herself, sitting across from the two boys and thanking Harry for helping her.

"I didn't know we could bring rats." She said to Ron, remembering that on their supplies list it had only mentioned toads, cats and owls. Ron shrugged and looked down at the rat sleeping on his lap.

"Scabbers is an old family pet, my brothers all brought him to Hogwarts, so I guess it's just assumed that the Weasley's bring him now." Mercy recognised the name Weasley, which had been the last name of the boy she had bumped into at Diagon Alley. He had mentioned being a twin but he had seemed older, so Ron must have been another sibling.

"Did you bring any pets Harry?" She asked, wondering if perhaps she should have brought something with her, maybe she would be the odd one out without a pet.

"I have an owl, Hedwig. She was a birthday present." Harry replied, "She's in a different carriage, there's one for pets that would take up too much space otherwise."

"Not everyone brings a pet though," Ron said, noticing her disappointed look. "It's not a requirement, majority of the students don't because it's too much hassle to look after them, and they'd rather spend their time having fun. I only brought Scabbers with me because I didn't want my parents to feel bad. Besides all he does is sleep, it's not hard to keep track of him." Ron said, picking the rat up by his tail to wake him up. He had been about to say something else, but was interrupted by the carriage door sliding open.

"Do you mind if I join you guys? There's nowhere else free." A bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth asked, sitting down beside Mercy. She looked at Ron and paled, "What on earth are you doing to that poor rat! Put him down!" She exclaimed.

"Don't tell me what to do with my rat, and you're already sitting here it doesn't look like we have much choice in the matter." Ron said rolling his eyes at the girl. Mercy shot Ron a pointed look, scolding him for being rude before turning back to the girl, offering a smile

"I'm Mercy, the rude one is Ron and this is Harry." She said gesturing to the boys.

"Hermione Granger." The girl returned Mercy's smile and glared at Ron. The train ride seemed to take forever for Mercy, who couldn't wait to finally see Hogwarts, and to find out if it compared to the Hogwarts she had dreamt of for the past month.

As the students descended the train, they were called over towards a large man who must have been at least part giant. Harry told the others that his name was Hagrid, and he had taken him shopping for his school supplies. The first years followed the part-giant towards a lake, where boats were waiting for them. Mercy grinned and looked at Hermione, who she had discovered on the train, had also read all of the textbooks and more.

"Enchanted boats." They said in unison, grinning excitedly. Mercy and the others got into a boat together, and the boat began gliding across the water, through low hanging vines that brushed their shoulders gently with fireflies buzzing through the branches. It was truly magical. What was even more magical however, was their first glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was spectacular. Mercy had never seen anything so amazing in all her life. She had been worried it wouldn't be as beautiful as the Hogwarts she had dreamt of, but it was so much better.

When they reached the other side of the lake, the first years followed Hagrid inside the school, and up what seemed like a thousand flights of stairs. Finally they stopped, out of breath, in front of a tall woman with black hair fitted tightly into a bun. There were silver streaks peeking through the bun at some points, which she had obviously tried to hide with the hair style. The woman dismissed Hagrid, and introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall. She explained the start of year feast to them, and briefly told them about the different houses they could be sorted into, however, she did not reveal how they would be sorted, which is what the first years were most dying to know. The first years with older siblings, like Ron, had been told being sorted was painful. Whether that was true or not, was unknown the them. McGonagall lead the students into the great hall through large double doors. They walked down the centre of the hall, between four tables of older students. At the front of the hall was a long table that seated the professors and Hagrid. The first years were lined up in Alphabetical order and one by one called up to sit on a stool in front of the other students and teachers. Much to everyone's relief, the sorting ceremony seemed rather simple, and not at all painful. McGonagall placed an old dusty hat on each students head, and it declared which house the student would be joining. Mercy was halfway down the line, obviously not with the kids whose last names started with B. She began to worry, the tips of her hair turning purple. She was going to be called out as a Potter and then everyone would know she was alive.

When Hermione's name was called, she took a deep breath before taking her seat on the stool. The hat seemed to be talking to her. She could see Hermione's lips moving, but couldn't hear anything she was saying. Finally, she was sorted into Gryffindor, with a triumphant grin at Mercy she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

Mercy wasn't paying attention to the sorting until Harry was next in line.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall called. Mercy paled and her hair completely changed to Purple. Potter? Harry was a Potter? She stared at him as he sat on the stool. He had the same eyes as her. His hair was dark though. There were similarities, but some differences as well. But the differences didn't matter; it was too much of a coincidence for him not to be her brother, not just her brother, her twin- which Sirius had not told her, by the way- and in a moment he would know it as well. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, and as he made his way to the Gryffindor table, Mercy's name was called. Her hair was deep purple by now. She bit her lip as she made her way to the stool. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She could hear their confused murmurs. When she turned around to sit, she saw Harry, frozen halfway down the aisle to join Hermione. His green eyes were wide with shock as he stared at her. Her hair changed from purple with worry to red with embarrassment and nerves when the hat was placed on her head and she heard it talk inside her mind.

"Two Potters in one night, who knew. Everyone thought you were dead. But apparently they were wrong." Mercy shut her eyes tightly, pleading with the hat to hurry up and sort her.

"You fooled us all, maybe you would do well in Slytherin. But your parents were Gryffindors." The hat continued to talk to her, but she tuned out until she heard him announce they she would be a Gryffindor. The blue haired girl leapt off of the stool and rushed down the aisle, stopping at the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Harry sat with the Weasley's. Instead of sitting down, she turned and ran the rest of the way down the aisle, pushing open the heavy doors to the hall and leaving behind all the stares. As soon as the doors closed, tears ran down her face, tears of frustration and confusion. Why hadn't her dad told her that he would be here? He didn't even tell her that her brother was the same age as her. She had no idea where she was going, so she sat on the stairs they had come up previously.

Mercy felt someone sit beside her but didn't look up, instead focusing her attention on her nail beds, which were suddenly very interesting.

"You didn't say your last name was Potter." A voice muttered, sounding as confused as her. She finally looked up to see familiar green eyes looking at her.

"Neither did you." She replied looking back down at her nails. "I only found out my name was Potter a month ago, when I got my Hogwarts letter. I didn't know I had a brother."

"I knew I had a sister. I just thought she was dead. Everyone did. Where were you Mercy?" He said, not unkindly, but she still flinched.

"My dad told me that he was there the night Voldemort attacked James and Lily. You were with a family friend. He tried to kill me but the curse didn't work. Dad took me and we went into hiding, he had to protect me from Voldemort." She said softly, avoiding mentioning who her dad was.

"Up until a month ago I thought you and our parents died in a car crash, that's what moms family told me. Hagrid told me that they were killed by Voldemort, and that you had died that night too. No one ever found your body though, I guess now we know why."

They were both silent until Harry stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Come on we should go back in there." Mercy shook her head but took his hand and stood up.

"Everyone's going to stare." She muttered, to which he shrugged.

"Ignore them." He said and lead the way back into the grand hall. They sat back at the table with Hermione and the Weasley's, Ron was sitting there as well now, she smiled slightly to see he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone around them stopped talking when they sat down, except Fred and George, who sat on either side of her.

"Did you forget me already?" asked Fred, pretending to be offended by her lack of attention.

Her features morphed into a small smile and she looked up at him, his eyes taking her breath away, just as they had done when she met him. He winked at her and gestured to the boy sitting on her other side.

"This is my twin George. He's obviously the less attractive, less funny and much less charming twin." George rolled his eyes at his brother and winked at Mercy.

"Don't listen to him; he's been spouting lies since birth. Next he'll try and tell you that he's the older twin, but he's not." Fred nudged Mercy and shook his head, dismissing George's accusations. She laughed a little and looked around; glad to see that everyone's attention had gone back from her to their food. She silently thanked Fred and George for making everything less awkward.

"Georgie has a stick up his butt about me being older. You can ask anyone, I was born first. Hey Perce!" He called to a boy a few seats down the table. A boy with red curly hair turned in their direction and raised a stern eyebrow at Fred, who was unfazed however, and instead of taking his brothers hint to be quiet, continued yelling. "Who was born first out of me and George?" Percy rolled his eyes and turned away, his attention focused back on a ghost sitting next to him, deep in conversation. Fred turned back to Mercy and shrugged.

"They're all in denial. I'm older." Mercy rolled her eyes at him and looked between him and George.

"Fred, I'm sorry to say, but neither of you are the cuter twin. You both look the same." Fred's jaw dropped and Ron spat out his pumpkin juice while he laughed.

"Hey! Im cuter, you just don't want to hurt Fred's feelings by admitting it." Said George, faking hurt. She winked at him and nudged Fred. At that, Dumbledore dismissed them, and Percy called the first years over to him to show them to the common room.

"You'll never know what I really think." She said getting up and going over to Percy with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

* * *

There was an obvious awkwardness as they followed the group up to the common room. Ron and Hermione weren't sure what to say to Harry and Mercy, and the latter two didn't know how they were supposed to act around each other now that they knew they were twins. She wished they could suddenly just be as close as Fred and George, but they hadn't known each other all their lives. It might not ever be possible for them to be like that. Finally they got to the common room and the girls made their way up to their dorm.

"You know you can just act like his friend Mercy? Nothing has to change you were friends on the way here." Hermione said, sitting on the end of Mercy's bed.

Mercy bit her lip and looked down.

"It's just a shock. I didn't even know I was a twin. My dad told me I had a brother but that was all, I definitely didn't come here expecting to meet my brother."

"I know, you will start to feel better about it soon though, I promise." Hermione said hugging her before going to bed.

"Night Mione." She said softly.

"Night Merce." She replied. The girls had already started using nicknames for each other, it was the fasted Mercy had ever made a friend; well, to be honest, Mercy had never had a friend before. She fell asleep happy for once, she had friends for the first time in her life.

* * *

The next morning, Mercy woke up to an empty dorm room; no doubt Hermione had been awake for hours already, getting ready for their first day of classes. Mercy was excited of course, but Hermione seemed like she was going to burst from excitement. She had no idea how anyone could be that eager for school.

Stretching, she got out of bed and checked the time. Two hours until classes started. Damn. She had planned on waking up with just enough time to get to class, skipping breakfast and the stares of the whole school. Everyone knew about what happened with Voldemort, which was just what she needed on top of everything with Harry. Mercy sighed and headed down to the common room to find Hermione. The brunette was sitting in an arm chair by the fire already dressed in her robes, with a book open on her lap. She grinned at that, Hermione was just like her, having already read all of the required books plus more. Mercy snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, eliciting a scream out of Hermione. Mercy laughed and sunk down into the chair beside her friend.

"Mercy Lily Potter! That was not funny at all." Hermione pouted, closing her book and sitting it on the table beside her. She crossed her arms and glared at Mercy, whose hair had turned pink. Finally her laughter died down and her hair faded back to blue.

"You probably just woke the whole of Gryffindor." She said to Hermione, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to respond when they heard footsteps coming down from the boys dormitory. The two of them looked up as Fred and George emerged from the stairway, grins on both of their faces. They turned and saw the girls sitting by the fire and headed over to join them.

"Who was that screaming?" George asked, sitting across from them on the floor beside the fire, warming his hands. Mercy pointed to Hermione, resulting in Hermione glaring at her.

"It was Mercy's fault." She pouted.

"Nice Pyjamas." Fred remarked, smirking at Mercy who was wearing a pink midriff tank top and short shorts. The tips of her hair turned red and she bit her lip.

"Compliment my pyjamas as much as you want Fred Weasley, you're still not the cuter twin." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. Fred responded by sticking his tongue out at her, causing Hermione to scoff.

"Are the two of you five?" Mercy and Fred shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We were gonna go steal a toilet seat to send home to our little sister. We promised we'd get her one, you two want to come?" asked George.

At that, Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked at Mercy who was nodding eagerly.

"No you are not going with them! You can't steal a toilet seat! You'll get expelled." Hermione said, standing up and picking up her book. "I'm going to the library. Are you coming Mercy, or staying here with joker number one and two?" She asked.

"I should go get dressed; I'll see you at breakfast though." She said to Hermione, who nodded and left. The twins were having a conversation about the best method of removing the toilet seat, she was sure she heard Fred suggest blowing up one of the toilets.

"You guys are insane." She said shaking her head and getting up to go back to her dorm room.

* * *

After breakfast, Mercy, Harry, Hermione and Ron found themselves lined up outside of the potions room with the rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins- including the Malfoy boy from Madam Malkins. Fred and George had warned them that Professor Snape and the Slytherins were complete morons and Snape was horrible to anyone who wasn't a Slytherin-sometimes he was even horrible to the Slytherins- so they weren't looking forward to their first class at Hogwarts. The door opened and out stepped a man with the greasiest hair Mercy had ever seen. He looked them up and down, his expression twisting into one of disgust.

"This has to be one of the most pathetic groups of first years I've ever had to deal with." He drawled, his disgusted gaze lingering over a boy named Neville Longbottom, whose teeth were too big for his mouth, and, let's face it, he didn't look that smart. A moment later he looked at Harry and Mercy with an expression of utter hatred. Mercy took and deep breath and looked at Harry with a questioning glance, to which he simply shrugged, neither of them knew what they had done wrong. The professor motioned for the group to enter the room, and they cautiously filed inside. Every one of the Gryffindors gingerly took their seats on one side of the room, looking at each other worriedly. Apparently everyone had been warned about Snape. The Slytherins all had cocky expressions on their faces, and all seemed completely comfortable around their head of house.

Professor Snape stood up the front of the room and began his introduction to the subject.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death -if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach, which," He said looking around the room, "You seem to be even worse than usual." Mercy was glad to see that the Slytherins were included in this observation, much to Malfoys chagrin. Ron looked annoyed, and raised his hand, Mercy and Hermione looked at each other worriedly, nothing Ron had to say to Snape could be beneficial.

"Mr Weasley? You have something to add?" The professor called on him, to which Ron nodded and Harry laughed, obviously a part of whatever stupid move Ron was about to make.

"Yeah, I do. Can you teach us how to get such greasy hair, Professor? Because I love the look you have going on." Professor Snape's features twisted into rage and Mercy and Hermione paled. Ron was the biggest idiot they had ever met, along with Harry who was killing himself laughing.

"Potter, Weasley, detention tonight, my office. I will also take 20 points off of Gryffindor for that idiotic remark as well. We'll see how funny the two of you think you are when my office is sparkling clean by then end of tonight. If you think, Ronald Weasley, that being friends with the famous Potter's is going to get you anywhere good at this school I would think again, Potter's are nothing but a nuisance." He said glaring at them. Mercy groaned. Great, she hadn't even done anything wrong and now he hated her as well.

When they were dismissed at the end of class, Mercy and Hermione packed up their things and left before the boys could get a chance to talk to them.

"Idiots! I cannot believe them, what on earth were they thinking, now Snape will hate us as well for being friends with those morons!" exclaimed Hermione when they were away from the classroom.

"Just you, I don't think I need to be friends with those two for him to hate me, he seems to already have that one sorted. I don't even know what I did wrong! The famous Potter's? I'm not famous! I didn't do anything." She groaned, sitting down at a table in the library-they were skipping lunch to avoid having to see dumb and dumber- and opening her potions book to begin the homework Snape had assigned them.

"I don't know much about this world yet, but I've heard the whispers in the halls Merce," Hermione said, opening her book and beginning her homework. "Everyone's calling you the chosen one, for defeating you know who when you were just a baby, no one else could defeat him."

Mercy rolled her eyes and put her quill down, looking up at Hermione.

"That doesn't mean anything, I was just lucky. I didn't do anything. If Voldemort was so special he wouldn't have been defeated by an infant." She said, ending the conversation. They both sat in silence, working on their homework side by side, only speaking to point out important notes they had found in their textbooks.

They finished their homework with just enough time to get to their next class, Transfiguration. On the way to class, they had to pass the Slytherins, who were waiting outside of their History of Magic classroom. As they passed, Malfoy stepped out of line and stood in front of them.

"You know, I would have been better company than the mudblood, Weasley and Potter." He smirked at Mercy cockily.

"Excuse me Malfoy; what did you just call my friend?" She asked raising a dangerously pointed eyebrow. Hermione stood next to her shocked silent.

"I called her a Mudblood." He said, enunciating clearly as if she had trouble hearing. Mercy took a step forward so that she was threateningly close to the blonde boy.

"If I were you, Draco Malfoy, I would watch your mouth, if you so much as say a single word against Hermione Granger or any of my other friends, I will turn you into the slimy toad you are." At that he took a step back, outraged and about to retort, but Hermione and Mercy pushed past him, taking the stairs two at a time to Transfiguration.

Mercy's hair was bright purple when they got to class; they sat down next to Harry and Ron not saying a word.

"Purple means mad right?" She heard Ron whisper to Harry, who nodded. The two boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats, evidently assuming Mercy's anger was towards them. Good, she thought, let them think she was mad at them, they deserved it. Suddenly, the cat that had been sitting at the front of the classroom jumped off of the desk, transforming into Professor McGonagall. A series of surprised gasps echoed through the room. The professor began talking to them, and Hermione and Mercy straightened up in their seats, absorbing every word she said. The rest of the class groaned when they were assigned more homework, but Hermione and Mercy grinned, their quills racing across their books to take down everything McGonagall told them.

At the end of the lesson, the Professor dismissed them and informed them that next lesson they would be transfiguring rats into goblets. Hermione and Mercy left the room, gushing excitedly about the lesson. Ron and Harry walked behind them, a little in shock at the amount of homework they already had, and confused as to how the two girls could be so excited about class.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of excitement. Not even Herbology with the Slytherins could dampen Mercy's mood. By the time she got into bed that night, she fell asleep right away, exhausted from the best day of her life. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere, and like she was good at something, she felt like Hogwarts was already home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, favourite to keep up to date with the story!**


End file.
